


Sick Assassin

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Bucky is a giant baby when sick and it's your job to convince him he isn't dying.





	Sick Assassin

Being supersoldiers, it was very unusual for Bucky or Steve to get sick. Unusual, but not impossible. Just like everyone else, if they don’t take care of themselves, they will get sick. Long missions, not eating properly, and the overall lack of sleep led to those two coming down with a pair of colds. 

Steve hates being babied. During his Pre-serum days, he was frequently sick and people were constantly fussing over him. Now, whenever he gets sick, he locks himself in his room and refuses to leave until he is 100%. He was easy, bring him food and fluids, and you are free to go about your day.

Bucky on the other hand always acts like its the end of the world. Whoever was unlucky enough to see him first would spend the foreseeable future waiting on him hand and foot. Steve had a sixth sense about him and always managed to avoid sick Bucky. Tony had been unfortunate enough to get caught by him and spent the day being asked what various things in the lab was. Natasha would gossip with him in Russian and Bruce would sedate him so he could get stuff done. Today was your turn to play babysitter.

Everyone, aside from Steve, was out on missions. You were at the compound and was acting as mission support for Natasha. That was how you ended up pinned to the couch with the Winter Soldier curled up on your chest, squeezing the life out of you. He was fast asleep and burning up. You were drenched in a mix of his sweat and your own. So not hot and not what you had in mind when you had imagined being under him covered in sweat. 

The longer you laid there, the more uncomfortable you got. Somehow, he had managed to wedge his left arm underneath you and between his weight, your own weight, and the couch, the metal was digging into your ribs. It was safe to say you weren’t having a great day. At least you could see the TV, but you couldn’t change the channel. A back to back marathon of court shows played. 

Eventually, he woke up, but you immediately wish he would fall back to sleep. Just like every horrible thing that had happened in his life, he assumed this was the actions of HYDRA; finally doing him in. They hadn’t; he had. You tried to inform him that he had run himself down and he had seasonal allergies, but he wouldn’t have any of that. It was HYDRA and that was final. 

He readjusted so he wasn’t laying completely on you anymore. He sandwiched himself between you and the back of the couch, using you as a pillow. You laid there and watched TV for another hour; in between more whining about HYDRA and dying. 

You checked your phone and found that there were seven missed calls from Nat. She had to get the go-ahead before she could proceed with the mission. You had to clear her and be ready to move if something went wrong. You called her back.

“Oh my God! Where have you been?”

“Sorry. I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn’t mean he’s dying.” Bucky huffed beside you. Obviously annoyed that you would out him like that. He had an image to maintain. He was a weapon of mass destruction, not a cuddle bug!

“Gotcha, on my way back to the compound.” She knew that you would be tied up all day. There was no point in staying out there like a sitting duck.

“Thank you, Nat.” She was your favorite to run interference for. She knew when to call it.

By the time you got off the phone, Bucky was looking like a kicked puppy. He knew the importance of Natasha’s mission and she was coming in with it unfinished. 

“I ruined the mission, didn’t I?” 

“No, it wasn’t blown, we just have to postpone it for a bit. Now, how about we get you something to eat? How does soup sound?” Bucky sat up and looked at you. Your legs were now under his, leaving you still laying on the couch. 

“ Yeah. Hey (Y/N), there’s something I want to ask you.” The was the most unsure you had ever heard him. All of his usual confidence had drained from him.

“Yeah, Buck?” You were the only one, aside from Steve, who ever called him Buck.

“Will you go to dinner with me?” He tried to hide the hope in his voice, but he failed.

“Will you eat if I say yes?” It was as good as saying yes, but he played along. Everything always came so easy with him.

“I’ll consider it.” The usual twinkle of mischief returning to his eyes.

“Let’s get you feeling better so we can go on that date.” You were already freeing your legs and making your way to the kitchen. Bucky was hot on your heels, although he was still kinda wobbly.

“I considered it. Can I get some chicken noodle and a grilled cheese?” His super soldier appetite was coming back. He already looked like he was feeling better. Sleeping does that.

“You got it!” You two fell into a comfortable silence. You went about making a grilled cheese and soup. Tony only kept the finest ingredients in the compound so even the most simple meal was gourmet. You made the soup from scratch and made enough to get Steve to eat too. 


End file.
